Live While We're Young
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Fluffy team stuff inspired by addictive pop songs haha. One Direction's Live While We're Young if you didn't already know. AU the team doesn't actually exsist but superheroes do. One shot Enjoy Review!


**Hey guys! so i got temporarily addicted to Live while we're young by One Direction. I know you can shoot me later. But it just gave me this idea. Fluffy team one shot. AU, superheroes exsist but the team doesnt. everyone is a normal human being... well normal may be an overstatement but you get the point X3 anyways enjoy! review please! One-shot**

**Disclaimer I dont own young justice unfortunately! **

* * *

"Wally are you sure about this? It doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"Aw come on beautiful. Since when do you ask for my opinion on anything, anyways?" Artemis glared at the red head and he laughed and pulled her close to his side. "It'll be fun. I promise. Zatanna and Dick and Megan and Connor and even Kaldur are gonna be there. You're not backing out now. Everyone misses you like crazy. They haven't seen you since senior year when you went to Europe." Artemis sighed. She knew he was right. But she hadn't been to a party since high school which was almost a year ago. Though Artemis was nervous she was also shaking with excitement. She couldn't wait to see what Dick would do at the party tonight. She knew he had never stopped being a total hacking master, being the genius sixteen year old that he was. Wally and Dick had kept in touch of course, and Artemis herself had often talked to Zatanna and Megan through Skype when she was in Europe. She smiled finally as they continued walking down the concrete, Wally holding her waist and her mind flying through her memories of her family that was the group of teens they were about to meet up with.

"Alright, let's do this. Come on Baywatch I thought you were supposed to be the speedster!" Artemis took off running, her hair out of a ponytail for once trailing like a cape behind her as she ran from her boyfriend, laughing all the way. She could hear Wally's laugh sound out behind her as he ran to catch up to her, his years in cross country paying off as he came up beside her. They cut down through the public park to the docks, the sound of the ocean sounding in their ears as their feet hit the soft sand. Artemis could feel wind making her forest green tank top fly around, showing slightly more of her stomach than usual. Her jean shorts were halfway down her thigh and as usual her black combat boots were on her feet despite the twenty seven degree weather. Wally was keeping pace beside her, his yellow and red shirt flying, showing some of the abs Artemis loved on the boy. He wore board shorts and was currently running in bare feet. How he had managed to take off his shoes and keep up baffled Artemis but she had come to accept the things Wally could do while running. Suddenly as the couple neared the group of people down the beach a ways, Artemis went flying to the ground, a loud cackling sounding above her. She managed to not get any sand in her mouth when she fell and she began laughing with the raven haired boy lying on her stomach like a doggy pile. Wally jumped on top of Dick and the two both gasped for air as his added weight made it even harder to breathe. The trio couldn't stop laughing and soon Artemis could hear more voices running towards them. Zatanna jumped on top of Wally while Megan, Connor and Kaldur simply ran up and stood or fell next to the pile, all of them laughing.

Artemis couldn't believe how good it was to see them all. She grunted and gave Dick a noogie while he was trapped. She tickled Zatanna's foot, knowing full well how ticklish she was. She shrieked and giggled, leaping off the pile and lessening the weight on Artemis. Wally soon grabbed Dick and they both fell onto the sand, wrestling like brothers. Now that Dick was as tall as Wally they were pretty evenly matched. Artemis continued to smile and laugh as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed Megan in a hug and squeezed her tightly. Zatanna joined in loudly and soon, Wally and Dick were joining to, dragging Connor and Kaldur into the fray. Kaldur chuckled slightly while Connor smiled. Artemis was sure that was one of the largest smiles Connor had ever had. When they all separated Artemis went and hugged Kaldur and Connor separately, making sure to squeeze really hard. The two boys were her brothers and she had missed them. She pulled back and Megan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the large other group of people who Artemis assumed were friends of everyone's. Megan and Zatanna started to bombard her with questions.

"So how was your trip?! Last time we talked you were in Paris!"

"How long have you been in town and why haven't you called me?!" Artemis laughed and let them pull her toward the speakers she hadn't noticed and the coolers full of booze.

"One at a time guys!" She knew the four boys were following behind them and she turned to smile at Wally. Her two best friends stopped and grabbed her a beer, Zatanna throwing it to her. She smiled and started her question.

"How are you Arty?! We haven't talked since June when you were going to Gotham to visit your mom in the hospital. How is she?"

"She's totally fine Zee. She had a full recovery and is just living in one of her many houses in Gotham away from Lawrence. But anyways! How are you two?! Megan I haven't talked to you since Paris in May. Did you and Connor get that apartment?"

"Yes we did! We were the first to offer the full payment up front so we only had to wait a couple days for the paperwork to go through and we had our own place! We haven't had to go to my uncle John for money anymore since we got our part time jobs. Connor is working full time while I'm back at university."

"Oh my god Megan that's incredible! What are you studying?"

"The braaaaaainnnn." Megan spoke like a zombie. It had become her thing since she had been a zombie princess for Halloween the first year they had met. Now though, she wore a pink sundress and bare feet her toenails painted green. Zatanna laughed and Artemis turned to look at her. Her black hair was loose, flowing over her light purple tank top and white short shorts. She was wearing strap up sandals. Artemis turned back to Megan and gasped and put a hand to her mouth. How had she not noticed?!

"And you CUT YOUR HAIR!" Megan had said when they were sophomores that she was never going to cut her hair. Connor must have convinced her to do it Artemis thought. Just then Connor came up behind Megan and ran his hand over her hair ruffling it slightly and earning a few batting hands at his chest as he smiled and laughed slightly. Connor had grown a lot since she had last seen him. Luckily, he had also gotten over his angst-depression phase. He wasn't angry at the world anymore. Instead, he was smiling and happy and as Megan leaned on his shoulder Artemis knew that living with Megan had been good for him. Artemis smiled at the two as Zee walked over and leaned her arm on Artemis' shoulder. She looked at Zatanna and turned back to Connor.

"And how've you been super boy? Where do you work now?" Super boy had become Connor's nickname since the group had found out how strong he was. It reminded them all of Superman.

"I'm working at a gym in downtown Star City right now, and when Megan's done school I want to train to become a firefighter." The way Connor said that, one might've though he was six years old but Artemis knew that was just how he talked. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to ask another question when she felt arms around her waist. She shrieked slightly as Wally threw her over his shoulder, firefighter style.

"Don't worry miss! Super boy and Kid Flash will save you from this burning building!" Wally threw her over to Connor, and Artemis screamed again laughing as Connor caught her and Megan and Zatanna fell over laughing. Wally's nickname was Kid Flash because of his cross country training and how he could beat them all in a race probably even with all of their speed combined. Connor threw her back to Wally and he yelled as she tumbled into him and they both fell into the sand. When the couple had arrived the sun had been still in the sky. Now though, it was beginning to set and all the other people around Artemis were gathering wood for the bonfire that was building in the centre of the group. As she was about to stand up Wally pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her in front of everybody. She ran a hand over his head and smiled, pulling back and jumping up before he could react. She ran towards where Dick and Kaldur still stood talking and she tackled the older dark skinned boy. She threw her arms around his shoulders and laughed as they fell onto the sand, she rolled off of him as he laughed louder than he had earlier. Artemis rolled onto her side and looked at her brother. His black tattoos snaked down his arms and he wore a red undershirt and black jeans. His feet were bare as per usual and his bright blue eyes and light hair were shining against the darkening day and sand. He smiled suddenly and Artemis had no time to react before he picked her up and ran into the waves to their right. Artemis screamed yet again and usually she would've been embarrassed but tonight she just didn't care. Kaldur was immediately at home in the water and he and Artemis splashed each other, her spitfire nature bringing out the more childish side of Kaldur not many people saw. Dick followed them in and soon they were all splashing around and pulling each other underwater. Well, only one person was doing that *cough, Dick*. Artemis couldn't remember a time she had been happier; or a time where she hadn't been snarky for longer than five minutes. She had a retort for everything, but tonight everything was on hold. Nothing could ruin this.

Artemis ducked under the waves, her hair flying about her face. She grabbed Kaldur's feet and dragged him under, and when he was submerged he grabbed her feet and pulled her closer to shore. He must have seen the other four standing on the shore. Artemis was surprised that Wally hadn't jumped in with them but when Kaldur picked her up and threw her to Wally she knew why. Wally caught her this time and started running back toward the mass of people and the speakers. She laughed and held onto Wally's neck as she realized what was playing. Wally would never admit it, but this song was one of his favorites… at least at parties.

_Let's go CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY until we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend its love_

_And never never never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while were young!_

Wally set her on her feet instantly covering them with sand. Her hair had dried a little because of the wind but her clothes were still soaked. Wally grabbed her hand as the chorus started to play and twirled her in a circle before fist pumping and picking her up again. He spun her around, holding her bridal style and she laughed and laughed, singing along to the song. Megan and Zatanna dragged Connor and Dick over and they all started dancing. Kaldur stood off to the side and watched them, smiling all the while. The three girls stopped dancing and looked at each other and smiled. They were all thinking the same thing. Zatanna and Artemis ran up to Kaldur grabbed his hands and dragged him to where the boys were still dancing.

"Ladies I am not very good at dancing."

"Come on Kaldur! Live a little!"

Zatanna laughed at Artemis' terrible reference to the still playing song, and Kaldur sighed when he realized he wasn't getting out of it. He let the two drag him across the sand and when they got to the other five, Wally and Connor picked up the eldest and placed him on their shoulders. Kaldur's eyes widened in surprise but he smiled and started copying Dick who was still fist pumping and jumping around like an idiot. Artemis smiled and grabbed Dick's hands spinning in a circle before carefully timing her release. She ended up throwing him straight into Zatanna and they went tumbling into the sand, almost exactly like she and Wally had before.

"Artemis look!" Megan yelled and when Artemis looked back to the three boys she saw them on the ground, Kaldur still dancing. She smiled and looked back to Zatanna and Dick. Her smile grew wider as she saw that they were actually kissing in public. PDA had never really been the couple's strong point so she was glad they had gotten over that. Artemis gasped when Megan grabbed her hands and started to dance. They spun around and around and soon they ended up dancing like an actual couple, Artemis being the boy of course. Artemis took the lead and turned Megan in a few dance steps she had learned in Europe, doing a very over dramatic dip at the end, making Megan squeal and giggle in delight. When they came back up, Connor came up to Artemis and began dancing with her and Megan, spinning them both in circles before Wally came up and grabbed Megan's hand. She laughed as Wally spun her around and Artemis and Connor continued dancing, laughing at their partners dramatic, awful dance moves. If it was possible, Wally had worse dance moves then he had pick-up lines. Artemis still couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Before when they were walking here she had been nervous about seeing the team again, not really wanting to see how well they had gotten on without her. Now she realized that this was her family, they weren't going to leave her face down in the ashes. They were here for her and she was always going to be here for them. She smiled to herself. _Always. _


End file.
